The Hunger Games: A change in heart
by Bucsfan9737
Summary: What if Peeta and Katniss never teamed up? What if Katniss finds trust in the most unlikely person? When Katniss volunteers for her sister, her only thought is to make it back to Prim. But what if another tribute catches her eye? Can she survive the Hunger Games? Can she figure out her mixed feelings for Cato?
1. Chapter 1

**⇨⇨⇨⇨ Authors Note: Okay, so this part I pretty much took from the book, so people who haven't read The Hunger Games could understand. I suggest if you have already read the books, skip this chapter... There will be Cato povs so you can see what he is thinking. Alrighty-y-y, I hope you like my book! Comment/vote and let me know how I'm doing!⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦**

** I don't own The Hunger Games, because if I did Katniss would have been with Cato. :) All characters/ events belong to her... This is just a fan remix of the book**

"Prim!" I scream, though my voice was drowned out by Effie's excitement at having a new tribute.

"Prim!" I scream louder. I could feel eyes on me now as I push through the crowd. I look for my sister and catch a glimpse of her long blonde braids as she looks for me in the crowd. I see Peacekeepers shoving their way through the crowd towards me. I stretch my hand out to Prim and then I feel the cool, smooth touch of the Peacekeeper's guns as they shove me back.

"NO! THAT'S MY SISTER PRIM! I yell in the Peacekeepers face. The next words were out of my mouth before I even thought. "I VOULENTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

"Katniss, no!" Prim sobs as Gale, my hunting partner/ best friend, lifts Prim up and carries her over to my stunned mother. She looked as if she wasn't able to process that this was really happening. I look into the crowd as I slowly step up on the stage. Many faces are filled with pity or show no emotion at all.

"Come on over here, Dearie!" Effie calls to me in her ridiculous capital accent. "What is your name young lady?"

I feel as if I'm about to fall over. I am numb. I step over to Effie and she puts her hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off. She's acting as if this is a reward for me.

"K-Katniss Everdeen" I stutter. I zoned out after that. The only thing i remember is Effie calling out Peeta Mellark's name. I knew I wouldn't be able to kill him in the arena. He saved my life. He was the boy with the bread; the one who gave me hope when all seemed lost.

My mother and sister came to visit me in the Justice Building. Gale and Madge came to tell me goodbye and then we were loaded onto the train and we were on our way to our predetermined deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

Haymitch came out of his bedroom after a night of non-stop drinking.

"Great set of tributes we have here. A girl that can kill just by scowling at you and a boy who seems as tough as a kitten" He slurs.

I look up at him. "All I want is to survive these games and I don't need YOUR pathetic jokes." I yelled.

"Yeah! Kittens may seem cute but they are tough! Matter of fact one attacked me last week and he stretched my arm!" Peeta states.

"I'm here with a bunch of idiots" I mumbled to myself, rubbing my temple.

"Boy, Peeta that could keep you alive! Playing the weak baker's son who gets beat up by kittens!" Haymitch says, his face lighting up.

"I was kidding." Peeta moans.

"hmmmm. Dang. I was hoping we could have used that." Haymitch says sadly.

Effie walks in and tells us we are to eat dinner and go straight to bed to get some much need rest before the games.


	3. Chapter 3 Cato pov

**Authors note: Okay, so I'm going to have Cato pov's throughout the story so guys can understand what's going on in a careers head. So give me some input on how I did. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Cato POV**

Enobaria turns on the TV. "It's time to watch the recaps" she says.

"Yes! I love seeing who the weaklings are" Clove says enthusiastically. I roll my eyes at Clove. I was surprised at how excited she was to kill. I was chosen to train with her since I could handle a sword, but she had never acted like she actually liked training with me. Since day one we had become friends and we knew each other's weakness, which make us a stronger unit. We had made a plan to make it to the end, but I don't want to kill her, and I probably couldn't. She is the closest thing I ever had to a friend, but in order for me to win and come home, she must die. And is that something I am willing to sacrifice? I had admit I was looking forward to seeing the weaker competitors too.

District 1's boy was smaller than me in height and muscle, which is good because I don't want some of my careers thinking they can kill me or take me out of my pack. His name is Marvel or Marble, something like that, I don't really give a damn. The girl tribute, Glimmer, is hot and she knows it. You can tell by the way she walks.

District 3's tributes looked like career potential, but I had pretty much lost interest during the recaps for District 5, 6,7,8,9 and 10. There was no potential in any of those tributes. They were as good as dead. Though District 11's boy tribute, Thresh, was huge. He could be a big problem.

"We should ask him to join us. He looks like he could do some damage. "Clove points out to me. I nod in agreement.

Then came District 12, the poorest District. There is never any real competition in those tributes. More like easy kills to me. They have only had two tributes that have won out of the 73 years the Hunger Games have been going on. One is dead and the other is a stupid drunk who probably doesn't even remember his name half of the time. Enobaria had shown us past Hunger Game tapes and Haymitch, well, he got lucky in his games.

Effie, District 12's idiotic escort steps up to the stage. I almost feel bad for the pathetic excuse for tributes that 12 gives... Effie seems like a handful.

"Welcome. Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Today we will honor one courageous man and woman to represent District 12 in this years Hunger Games." she claps, half-expecting them to clap too. The camera changes to the crowd of skinny people just staring at her. I laugh with Clove and Enobaria.

"God she is an idiot. The Capitols finest." Enobaria states-matter-of-factly.

My jaw drops at this comment. You're not supposed to think bad about the capital, let alone say it out loud. Enobaria acts as if she didn't say anything and says "What Cato?" I turn my head back to the TV not wanting to get into a further conversation with her.

"Well then, may the odds be ever in your favor! Ladies first!" she continued as she swirls her hand around in the ladies bowl. She pulls out a slip and walks back over to the microphone. It is dead silent. Not that it was noisy before, but I bet someone could hear a pin drop.

"Primrose Evergreen!" Effie shouts into the microphone. The crowd gasp and looks angry. I frown, not understanding why, until I see the tiny little Blondie (Authors note: Cato forgot Prim's name, so this is her nickname) walking to the stage. It is obvious that this is her first year being entered into the Hunger Games.

"Oohhhhhh I get shrimp in the arena!" Clove says happily. I don't care who I get but Blondie is going to be any easy kill not matter which way you look at it.

"NOOO! PRIM! PRIM." A brunette calls for Blondie. I get confused as the girl pushed through the crowed, the peacekeepers trying to push her back. Who the hell is this chick? I wonder.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" She screams pushing through the peacekeepers running to Blondie.

I gasp in unison with Clove, Enobaria and the rest of District 12. That's their first ever volunteer. Who is that girl?

Clove rewinds the TV as if she wondering if she heard correctly.

"Well, well, look at what we have here!" Effie says excitedly. "District 12's first volunteer!"

"KATNISS NOOO! YOU CAN'T KATNISS!" Blondie cries.

"Let go Prim. Go find mom." Katniss struggles to get blonde off when the do a close up on Katniss.

She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Her silver piercing eyes, her small but curvy frame. Her braided hair. She is amazing.

Then this guy probably seventeen or eighteen lifts blonde up as she is punching and kicking him when he says "up you go, catnip." I wondered if He is her boyfriend or something. I would be surprised if she was single.

"Come on young lady. Tell us your name." Effie demands enthusiastically. Katniss walks over to the microphone.

"Go on dearie. It won't bite!" Effie laughs and I got this strong urge to punch Effie for insulting Katniss. Where the hell did that come from? Why would I care if Effie insults the fragile looking girl from the seam?

"K-Katniss Everdeen." she stutters. Her voice giving me Goosebumps, it sounded like bells, very attractive. What the hell. I'm going to have to kill her in the arena. I can't go soft on her. But I knew in that instant I wouldn't be able to kill her.

I tell Clove and Enobaria, who are still shocked and talking about how exciting the games will be, that I'm going to bed after seeing that it was eleven thirty pm. They are right. It is going to be a very interesting year for the Hunger Games and Ms. Everdeen is a big reason for it. I had fallen asleep that night, thinking of Katniss.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at the capital around noon. Peeta was waving out the window. I grimace and walk over to where he is.

"How can you wave to these-" I point at the capital morons. "People who can route for your death and make it happen." I say heatedly.

"Those people who can route for your death and make it happen can also route for you to live and make it happen, sweetheart and he is making sure he lives. You should do the same." Haymitch answers.

I look out the window and just scowl. They don't own me and they never will. Effie leads us off the train and through the crowd. The capital people were reaching to touch us. I swat away some hands and they take it the wrong and think I was giving out high fives. So there was now twice as many hands trying to touch me. When we finally get to the tribute housing, we are treated like royalty. I open the door to my room and gasp. It's bigger than my house! Effie knocks on my door and bursts right in.

"Wash up and put on something decent and come down stairs for the tributes dinner!" She says and rushes out the door to who knows where. I go to the bathroom and spend almost five minutes trying to find the right button to turn the shower on. The water came out warm which was shocking, because I was so use to ice water. The warm water felt amazing on my skin. Effie started pounding on my door.

"Katniss! The dinner starts at eight sharp and it is seven thirty and Octavia still needs to do your hair and makeup!" she yells.

I finish up in the shower and walk into the room where a light red dress is laying on my bed. It was the softest thing I have ever touched. I put it on and felt very exposed. It was short and sweet heart neck line and was beaded on the top. It made all of my curves more noticeable. Compared to my usual hunting jacket, jeans, and boots which was much more comfortable. After Octavia did my makeup she made me look in the mirror. I actually looked... pretty...

"We have a lot of work to do with you before the games. But don't worry your pretty little head, we will make you look so beautiful for the games." She reassured me. Good Lord. I looked at the clock which read seven fifty eight. I rush down stairs trying to put on my heels and not piss of Effie.

**Authors NOTE: Cato pov next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 Cato pov

My stylist team were rushing around my room, getting me ready for the tribute dinner. It's like the capital is saying: ha we are going to make you fight to the death but give you a really good dinner so it's okay. What Morons.

It was about seven forty and Enobaria wanted us to get there about ten minutes early so we can intimidate the other tributes. We headed down to the dining hall. We weren't the first people there. District 1 and 3 were both here. They sat as far away as they could from each other. We went to go sit with one feeling the eyes of three on us. We were talking about to strategy while Glimmer flirted with me. She bites her lip and smiles at me. I wink at her. Glimmer isn't very smart.

"Maybe we can train together?" She said hopefully. Clove looked at me when she asked this question. Her expression was exactly what I was thinking.

"No thanks, I train alone." I spat. Clove looked satisfied and Glimmer looked upset. I can't train with her. She could find out me weaknesses and turn against me. I'm not stupid.

The door opens and in comes a flood of noisy tributes, some crying, some have hungry expressions and some have no expressions at all. I felt myself scanning for Katniss. Stop! I think. What is with me? What is with this girl? Everyone sits down. I still can't find that girl. The one brave enough to volunteer for her sister, Blondie. It's pretty quiet now all waiting for Mr. Dictator to make an appearance. Katniss is still not here and neither is the boy. They can be killed for not coming tonight. They take it as an insult not to show up when is coming to give us a speech. Finally Katniss comes in with the boy. I realize that I was holding my breath, I exhale and my jaw drops a little. Katniss was breathe taking. She notices that I'm staring at her and I see her blush and look down. I saw her mouth curve up. Was she...smiling...? Did I make her smile?

_STOP!_ I think. She is my _ENEMY_. My competition and I wanted her. I wanted to hold her and make her smile_. Stop. Stop. STOP!_ I will never be with her. This girl will either live or die and vice versa for me. But I will protect. Because she is better than all of this. Better than me.


	6. Chapter 6

Why was the boy tribute from two staring at me? I noticed that he kept looking over in my direction. He is probably weighing if I'm going to be a threat or not.

"Welcome. You all have been chosen to represent you District in this years 74 annual hunger games." says a raspy voice. President Snow. The man responsible for all the starvation back in twelve. The man responsible for Prim looking so skinny recently. I hate him...I could kill him.

He continued talking for about five minutes and then left. I could feel someone's eyes on me. I look and see no one looking at . Strange...

"Katniss?" Haymitch calls. I snap back to reality after being in deep thought.

"Who? What?" I say.

"Katniss, stop going off to lala land. The dinner is over." He says. How can it be over wasn't snow just talking to us about how great the Capitol is? I look up at the big clock on the wall. It was nearly ten! Again I felt eyes on me again. I look around until I find out who is staring at me...Cato... I blushed and looked down as he comes over to me.

"Looking good." he says to me with a wink. My jaw drops as he walks past me.

**okay I know this was a small chapter most will be small due to this being my first story. Sorry guys. Also this is posted on another site called wattpad so im just copying it from there. I have the same username on this site as i do on wattpad so if you want to, check it out :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Effie was rushing around my room that morning telling me to get up.

"Tonight is where you get a good portion of your sponsors." she tells me. "It's time you meet Cinna!" she says excitedly. As if on cue this man walks in. He is different from all the other capital people. He isn't wearing ridiculous clothing or looking at me like I was dirt. He held his hand out to me. I shake it.

"Hello, I'm Cinna." He says ending the handshake.

"Katniss." I say.

"I know who you are." He says laughing. I smile a little.

"Are you here to make me pretty?" I say questioningly.

"No. I'm here to help you make an impression." He says sincerely, brushing my hair. Like he actually means it and wants me to win. After what feels like forever but was really only 2 hours, he is done. He hands me a mirror. My jaw drops slightly. I look beautiful. My hair has elegant braids in it tied up into a bun. I was in black leather. We are supposed to resemble some part of our District in our costume for our chariot ride tonight. What was I supposed to be?

"This is different from any other clothing you've ever warn before. Don't be afraid." he says concerned. Why would I be afraid of wearing clothes? He sees the look on my face. "We are going to light you on fire. But it is not real fire." He tells me leading me out of my room to the elevator and out to the stables. I spot Peeta dressed in the same thing as me. District 1, 2, 3 and 4 have already left on their chariots the crowd going crazy.

I guess I dazed off because Cinna came up to me and asked me if I was ready. He turned a knob on my suit and it came ablaze. He did the same to Peeta's suit.

Cinna came back over to me and whispered "you are now the girl on fire." he steps back grinning. I laugh.

"Good luck." he says to us walking away as Haymitch comes to give us quick tips.

"Wave, smile and bat your eyes." he says walking towards the beer cart.

I take a deep breath as we join the other districts through the crowd that will be in control of our lives.


	8. Chapter 8

People were screaming my name throwing roses at me hoping I'd look at them and show them I am aware that they are there. All the attention was on Peeta and I when the chariots had stopped. Again snow gave a meaningless speech and we were whisked away to our rooms to get some rest before training tomorrow.

I woke up screaming. My nightmare was that snow had Prim in his arms. She had refused to watch the hunger games because I was in them. I watched him snap her neck over and over like it was on rewind. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and pulled the covers off of me, hopping out of bed. I walked over to the bathroom and took a quick warm shower. All the stress from my dream had went away. I grab my training outfit from the closet and slipped it on. It had a large twelve printed on the sleeve. I took one last glance in the mirror, checking if I had messed up my braid when I pulled the T-shirt on and headed down to breakfast.

Haymitch and Peter were already down there eating.

"Morning sweetheart." Haymitch says. I grab a blueberry muffin and scarf it down, not realizing how hunger I really was.

"Okay so let's get down to business."

Haymitch says seriously. "Listen to me listen to me very clearly you guys me cannot practice your strengths today you need to practice your weaknesses. Find a survival area or how to build shelter table or something. You can show your strengths in the private sessions with the game makers. Learn what the careers will lack to learn."

Peeta and I nod our heads in agreement. We finish our meals and head down to the training center where all the others tributes are heading to. There's a woman in the middle of the training room.

"One quick rule." she spat at us. I flinched. "You cannot train with or hurt another tribute. If this rule is broken you will have immediate disqualification and execution. So don't be stupid." and with that she opens a heavy set door and leaves.

I walk over to the "how to build a shelter" area. I was tying the bottom of my leaf tent to the ground when I felt someone come up behind me.

"What Peeta?" I sigh.

"Oh what a feisty fire girl we have here." a taunting voice says.

I wipe my head around getting angry and I am staring into Cato's icy blue eyes. I blink, shocked, that he came over to talk to me. I narrow my eyes.

"What do you want 2?" I say coldly. I see his face expression change to what seemed like longing and then go back to icy cold.

"A lot of things. I want to win." He says frowning. He was confusing me. Why did he come over to talk to me? And why is he frowning like he doesn't want to win?

"Sooo why are you talking to me?" I ask

"12, I want... I want you to know that...that I got your back in the arena..." he finishes. My mouth falls open. WHAT JUST HAPPENED? He looks at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Is the some sick joke!" I spat at him shoving him away from me.

"W-what?" He says stunned recovering. He is a good actor.

"I'm not stupid. I'm not falling for your trap. You'll pretend you're my friend and then when the time is right snap my neck! I will never join you! You're just a filthy career!" I shout at him stabbing my finger in his gut. His stomach was hard. He probably has abs since he has been training since he was little. THAT does NOT matter I tell myself. He grabs the finger that was still on his stomach and squeezed.

"Listen 12, you better watch it. I meant what I said but whatever, die. I couldn't care less. But don't act like you own me and can talk to me like I'm five." he says, his anger matching mine. His eyes glinted. He looked very attractive. Stop thinking that way about him! I think. He storms off back over to the other careers. All of them giving me weird looks. I am not off to a good start. I think I may be their new target. I couldn't focus for the rest of the training session. I was too busy thinking of Cato and I's conversation. What did he mean? What did he want?


	9. Chapter 9

*two days later*

I was over by Peeta as he was painting his hand making it look like the trunk of a tree.

"So I want to know what you think about something." I say slowly. He looks up curiously.

"What is it Katniss? "He asks looking into my eyes. I feel immediately guilty for what I am about to say. Especially since he saved my life, giving me bread.

"So I have been thinking this over in my head and it seems this is the only choice I have in order to make it home to prim." I start.

"Katniss?" He says. He doesn't like what I am saying and I haven't even got to the worst part yet.

"And I know you want to make it back home to your family. And I know that you are a part of my District but I need to make it home to prim! "I say tears threatening to fall, I feel awful for what I have done. Peeta looked extremely worried by this point.

"What's wrong? What happened- "I cut him off

"I'm... I'm... joining...the careers. Cato asked me to a couple days ago to join but I thought he was just trying to mess with me but this-"

"You're WHAT! KATNISS YOU CAN'T! THEY ARE LYING TO YOU! THEY ARE JUST GOING TO KILL YOU!" He shouts at me. I feel Cato looking at me now. I haven't told him I was joining him yet but I think the cats out of the bag now. I look at him and he is smirking at Peeta.

"Peeta this is the only way I will get back to Prim...please stop yelling. They won't kill me." I reassure him.

He glares at me. "How on earth do you know Katniss? They can turn against you, you know it's not like they swore that they wouldn't kill each other let alone you." honestly I wasn't sure that they weren't going to kill me but Peeta and I have been targets ever since the night I became the girl on fire. So it seemed like I should join them so I won't be a target.

"Peeta nothing you or Haymitch is going to say will change my choice."

I say trying to stay calm. "I'm sorry" and I walk away from the boy with the bread over to the table with plant descriptions on it. I slam my fist on the table. Couldn't Peeta see how bad I feel for ditching him for the careers! Why didn't he understand! I could feel his disappointment and betrayal that he felt when I glanced back at him. I caught his eye and all he did was shook his head. Why can't he join the careers too!

"Because he is weak." Cato says reading my expression.

"Get away from me. Just because I joined you doesn't give you the permission to talk to me! You're still a stupid heartless career!" I look away from him.

"Hate to break the news love, but your one now too." He start bitterly.

"I will never be like you. You don't have a heart. You don't care about anything but becoming a Victor. "Why am I even talking to this idiot?

"You don't know me."

"I know that you're from District 2. Automatically a killer, a career, who doesn't care if he has to kill as long as he brings honor back to his district. What else is there to know?" I question.

"Am I wrong?" I ask. When he doesn't respond fast enough I say

"I thought so." I turn and start to walk away.

"You are wrong." I stop stunned that he said that. I turn around to look at him, his expression is confident and determined.

"I am not some heartless killer. I don't just care about bringing honor back to my District. I have things that I am fighting for!" He admits.

"Ha like what?" I ask him.

"My family, my friends ..." He pauses, gaining confidence. "You. I'm fighting for you to 12." He looks satisfied for saying it to me. I gasp. WHAT!

"Me? Why?" I say astonished.

"Because... I like you Katniss... I don't understand all of my feelings for you...or why... why I have them for you...but I can't get you out of my head." He says looking me straight in the eye. He wasn't lying to me. That was the first time he had ever called me by my name.


	10. Chapter 10

I stared at Cato, still in shock.

"Katniss?" Cato said wary.

"You like me? Since when?" I stutter.

"Well Uh since you volunteered for Blondie." Blondie?

"You mean Prim?"

"Yeah and Katniss I like you because you were so brave to volunteer. To be District 12's first volunteer since your District is filled with a bunch of cowards."

I didn't like that he was trash talking my District but I was speechless.

"Katniss, you're brave and selfless and I wish that there was more people like you in the world. You are better then all of this. Better than the capital, the hunger games, me." He finishes.

I look into his blue eyes. They look different from his icy blue eyes, they were warm, inviting.

"I will protect you. I will make sure you make it out alive and back to your family." I believed him. Who knew how different Cato could be.

"Training is over. All of you need to return to your mentors for dinner."

"I gotta go." I tell Cato and I see that he is upset that I didn't say something that made him feel like I wanted him. Truth is I don't know if I do or don't. It's a lot to take in. I turn away from the boy who just poured his heart out to me and started walking to the door. I spotted Peeta and made sure I stayed as far away from him as I could. I headed to the elevator and clicked my floor button. I tried to understand everything that just happened. I ditched Peeta and joined the careers. I fight with Cato and he tells me he is going make sure I make it out alive. He also told me likes me. I don't know if that means like he is in love with me bit he has feelings for me he told me himself. It was weird to think about. I walked into all three of them waiting for me. Peeta glaring at me, Haymitch looking impressed and Effie filled with worry.

"Way to go sweetheart! Joining careers and all you did was work on your weaknesses!" Haymitch applauded.

"She is going to get herself killed Haymitch. How can you be HAPPY for her?" Peeta says disgusted.

"I agree. How will we know what they say is true and keep her alive?" Effie mumbled.

"That's what trust is you two. Plus Katniss could take down a career or two before they even lay a hand on her." Haymitch told them confidently. Haymitch is growing on me. He reminds me of my father a lot. I just wanted to finish my stew and go to bed. I excused myself from the table with all of them still arguing. I plop down on my bed and curl up under my covers a fall into a dreamless sleep.

This is the day we had all been nervous about: Alone session with the game makers. I felt like I was going to throw up. Haymitch came up to my room and told me to come down for breakfast. I followed him to the table. Peeta wasn't even looking at me.

"Alright guys today show these game makers what you got. Don't hold back today and try and get the highest score possible." I went over what he had said in my head over and over in my head as we headed to our seats. Cato walked up to Peeta and me. I could see Peeta shift his weight in the corner of my eye. Cato bent down next to me.

"Good luck Katniss." he whispered into my ear. He leaned back up and walked to his chair. I heard Peeta mumble something along the lines of "using you" but I ignored it. It felt like we had been sitting there for hours and we probably have been. They call the Districts in order and then girls first. Finally District 11's boy tribute went in. Which meant I was next. He was in there for about fifteen minutes when they announced 'Katniss Everdeen' on the intercom. I felt Peeta grasp my wrist.

"Good luck." he says. I was happy that he wasn't angry enough to not give me any encouragement.

"You too." I say. He let's go of my wrist. And I walked through the heavy set doors. They closed behind my when I entered. They were eating, drinking, laughing and talking. I had walked over to this silver bow. Much nicer than the one I have at home. I said my name introducing myself to the gamesters. It became silent as I picked up the bow. I looked at them, they were watching me. I readied my bow pulling the arrow back. My target was the red circle on the dummies chest. I released the arrow. I missed! I didn't even hit the dummy! The people watching me laughed and turned back to what they were doing earlier. I grabbed another arrow, frustrated, and readied my bow again. I took a deep breath and released. It hit the red circle on the dummies chest. I smiled and looked up at the game makers. They weren't even looking. They were too busy admiring the pig with its mouth opened and in apple in it. I was too angry to rethink what I was about to do. I grabbed another arrow, aimed, pulled back the arrow and released. It pierced the apple right in the middle, yanking it out of the pig's mouth and hit the wall, staying in place with a thud. The gasped and turned towards me.

"Thank you for your consideration." I bowed slightly and walked to the exist. I should've turned around and said sorry bit I didn't. I joined Peeta and Haymitch on the couch and told them what I just did. Peeta and Effie were not happy, yelling at me. Haymitch laughed when I told him.

"You showed 'em what the girl on fire can do." he laughs. District 1, 2, 3 got relatively high scores. Cato got a nine. The only other stick out numbers were from 11. The little girl, rue pulled out a seven and the big boy tribute, Thresh got a nine. He would be a problem in the arena. Now our District's turn.

"Peeta Mellark" Ceasar Flickerman's voice rang. "Eight " Peeta looked surprised as his stylist team cheered and we congratulated him.

"Katniss Everdeen" Ceasar said. I didn't want to hear my score I probably only got a one. I should have said sorry. Why am I so stupid! "Eleven." Every one cheered. What! An eleven! I got the highest score out of everyone. I smiled getting hugs from everyone.

"Now let's get you to ready for the interviews tonight!" Cinna said and with that, we were whisked away to our rooms


	11. Chapter 11 Cato pov

"Because... I like you Katniss... I don't understand all of my feelings for you...or why... why I have them for you...but I can't get you out of my head." the words slipping out of my mouth. I look at her. Her mouth opened, shocked her grey eyes scanning my face as if she is waiting for a "just kidding or I got you" but I wasn't kidding. I told her I had feelings for her and I did. When lover boy (I know he has a crush on Katniss I can see it in his eyes) yelled at her for joining me and I could see the tears forming in her eyes, it took all my strength not to crush his head against the cement floor. How could he yell at her like that when she was apologizing? She walked over, closer to me a slammed her little hand down on the table. That's when o knew that it was the perfect time to tell Katniss what has been eating me up inside.

"You like me? Since when?" she asked me. Since the first time I saw you. Half starved, fighting to keep your sister safe. I wanted to just hold you and tell you it was going to be okay.

"Uh, since you... since you volunteered for Blondie." God damn it! Why couldn't I remember her sister's name? I could see that she didn't like my nickname for her sister.

"Prim." she corrects me looking lost in thought. Yes now I remember, her name was primrose but Katniss called her Prim.

"Yeah and Katniss I like you because you were so brave to volunteer. To be District 12's first volunteer since your District is filled with a bunch of cowards." I say. She is stuck with a bunch of people who couldn't help her out because they are too poor, or selfish with whatever they have, and or too stupid to realize how pure she was. Even when she was scowling or yelling or just angry I could see it. I could see how good she was. I see her lips pout a little when she registers the fact that I had just dejected her District. I instantly wanted to say I'm sorry. But I don't I may like her and I may even be falling in...love...with her but I don't say sorry. Ever.

"Katniss, you're brave and selfless and I wish that there was more people like you in the world. You are better then all of this. Better than the capital, the hunger games, me." I admit to her. Everything I told her was true. I didn't deserve Katniss. She was too good for me. I'm lucky when I get to talk to her.

"I will protect you. I will make sure you make it out alive and back to your family." I was surprised when she took up my offer in joining the careers. Maybe deep down, she liked me too.

**Authors note: Sorry guys I know, short chapter but I was so busy today. **


	12. Chapter 12 Cato pov

We had the individual training sessions with the game makers today. I couldn't even focus. I keep thinking about Katniss and i's conversation. Did she have the same feelings for me or was she in love with lover boy? Today I wouldn't even get a chance to talk with her because we have to report back to our floors immediately. I was walking over to where my seat was and I saw her sitting with lover boy. He looked up at me as I was walking over, his jaw popping. I leaned down by Katniss who looked nervous.

"Good luck, Katniss." I tell her. She looks at me and gives me a slight nod. Better than nothing. She could've just ignored me but she didn't. I stood up and walked over to clove.

"Why do you even talk to that girl." clove says through her teeth. She had never liked Katniss. Hell she was wanting to take out her sister before she volunteered.

"Why does it matter?" I was trying to keep my cool.

"Because... SHE'S the enemy." she says, looking over at Katniss. Oh crap I didn't tell the others that Katniss had joined us.

"Clove, Katniss joined us. She is now a career." I say, firmly.

"She WHAT! Cato why didn't you ask us first if it was okay? Why didn't you ask me?" Raising her voice at my looking back to me. I could see the betrayal clove felt in her eyes.

"I don't need your permission on anything. So don't act like you my mom."

"Cato we are in this together, so I should have a say in this." she exhales loudly, rubbing her temples.

"In the end, we won't be doing this together. You know that. So don't bring up that excuse. You don't own me clove so just shut up about it."

"She better post a good number. Or she won't make it fifteen minutes." She was right, she won't make it fifteen minutes… she will stay alive for a lot longer. And clove won't lay a hand on her. Clove was called into the room which meant I was next. I would show them how good I was with swords and knifes and receive a high number. Clove had finished twenty minutes later. They hadn't even called my name yet but I was already in the room. I said my name, smirking at the idiots having a party. It was dead silence, all eyes on me. They held a steady gaze to the end. I thrashed my sword at the dummies neck, cutting the head off perfectly.

"That's enough." one of them told me. I dropped the sword, not bothering to put it backed and walked out. I didn't see Katniss when I came out so I just went straight to the elevator.

"How did you do?" Enobaria asked.

"Fine I should get a high number" I say cocky.

"Good." That was the end of our conversation. It was about two hours later when Enobaria tells us to turn on the TV to hear our scores. Marble puts up an eight, and glimmer a six.

"Clove Ebert" Cesar says. It was dead silent in the room.

"Seven!" Clove wasn't happy.

"What! Why didn't I get an eight?" she demanded.

"They weren't impressed clove. I don't blame them." I say jokingly. She punches my arm. She laughs but gets serious when Cesar say my name. It felt like forever before he said my name.

"Nine!" I wasn't impressed but I wasn't angry about it either.

"Good scores you two."

"Now we just have to wait for Cato's girlfriend's score." clove sneers. Enobaria raises her eyebrow.

"What?" Enobaria asks.

"Cato asked the skinny Minnie from 12 to join us and she accepted." Clove answers smirking at.

"I told him she better get a good score or I'd kill her myself."

"She will get a good score." I say confidently. Katniss please...post a good score I thought. She never practiced anything besides survival tips. I held my breath when Cesar moved onto District 12.

"Peeta Mellark" he says. "Eight!"

"You should have asked him to join us not fire girl." clove says in an 'I told you so' voice. I was honestly surprised with lover boys score. I wondered what his strength was.

"Katniss Everdeen" This was the moment all three of us have been waiting for.

"Eleven! Wow!" Cesar says. Huh? ELEVEN? That was the highest score out of all of us. Clove, just like when Katniss volunteered for Blondie was rewinding in shock.

"Whoa Cato you know how to pick em." Enobaria says astonished. I was still surprised when clove looked up at me and nodded. Saying yes to Katniss joining. What was Katniss's strength? I was extremely happy that she had accepted my invitation to join us. Now we can protect her and there was a good choice that they won't turn against me and her because she had outscored us all. Hell I was spittle scared. She never admitted any feelings toward me so she could turn against me and kill me. But at least she killed me and not someone else.

"I told you." I smirk at clove. "She's a fighter." and I smile at how true those words were.


	13. Chapter 13

**nfl42ws- (Thanks! I really appreciate the comment! And your the first one to comment!) toritwilight504-(well i hope you liked that chapter and this one!)**

We had interviews today preparing for our games in just two more days. I was terrified. Both about the hunger games and the interview. I don't know how to make people like me. It isn't one of my skills.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll do fine." Confidence on his face. I quickly finished my cereal and headed towards my stylist quarters.

"Oh lord you didn't even try to keep your nails nice did you?" Octavia accuses. I look down guilty. "No." I mumbled shuffling my feet.

"Well were gonna just have to redo them! Child you are a lot of work!" Venia exclaims. I laughed. The two of them are ridiculous. It had been nearly two hours when Cinna came in to give me my dress and do some last minute touchups. He gave me my dress and I gasp. It was beautiful. It was perfect for the girl on fire. For me.

"It's so beautiful! I tell him. He laughs lightly.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it Cinna. Thank you!" I give him a hug.

"Well let's get it on you, girl on fire."

"Close your eyes." He startles me. I was lost in thought. I shut my eyes obediently. He adds a few touches here and there.

"Open." He tells me, handing me a mirror. My eyes pop with the silver and red jewels he had glued around my eyes. My hair was done in a messy bun, strands of hair hanging from everywhere. He had put more jewels on my shoulder and my dress. Making it look like it was glowing. Like I was on fire. The dress was gorgeous it was dark red and the top and turned lighter shades of red down towards the bottom. I looked pretty.

"Cinna... "I begin, tears threatening to fall.

"Shhhh." He pulled me into a hug. "Make an impression Katniss."

"I don't know how to make them like me. Haymitch made me practice for this interview. I'm not sexy. I can't twirl my hair and act like Glimmer -" he cuts me off.

"Just be you. I will be in the audience if you get frozen up on stage just act as if it were just me and you talking. You'll do fine. Just take deep breaths. Now show them something to route for." He says pushing me towards the door.

"Thank you, for everything." I say.

"You're welcome." he says as I open the door.

"Oh and Katniss," he says waiting for me to respond.

"Yeah?"

"Remember something to route for."

I nod and close the door. I meet up with Haymitch, Effie and Peeta. We had to line up in line in order of Districts. Most of them were staring at me. I heard one girl from District 5 whisper to the boy from 5.

"She got an eleven. I bet the careers are going after her first." I sighed. There was a huge TV in the room we all were in so we can watch other people's interviews. Some think it is an advantage because sometimes they can slip out something they shouldn't. Others could care less. I was one of those people. Marble went with charming the audience and Glimmer of course went with sexy. Lifting her dress up to show her legs, giggling a lot. Before I knew it Cato was beginning his interview. He was playing cocky. Well actually he was just being himself come to think of it.

"So are you going to win this for some special girl back home?" Cesar asked Cato. He looked down He wasn't ready for this question.

"Well no. I'm not sure going to win the games at all." Cato whispers.

"Oh really? Why not?" Cesar says very interested.

"Because if I win, the girl I'm falling in love with loses" He looks down blush all over his cheeks. I sucked in my breath. Did he mean me?

"Oh that's rotten luck. Is this girl from your District perhaps? Clove?" I hear clove laugh.

"No... she's not from my District."

"Well spill the beans. We are all dying to know. Right?" he says to the audience. They scream and clap cheering on Cato to reveal his secret. By now the girl tributes were mumbling to each other, trying to figure out who it was.

"The girl that I can't get out of my head, trust me I tried-" the audience laughs giving Cato more confidence. He looks straight in to the camera, knowing that I'm watching, determination in his eyes.

"Is Katniss Everdeen."

I felt the whole world gasp at this. I smiled.

**Author's note: so I thinks that Katniss has figured out her feelings for Cato but now can they survive the upcoming Games? Guys let me know what you think and drop me a comment.**


	14. Chapter 14

**zach6767****-(Thanks I'm glad you like it so far (: )**

"The girl from twelve?" asks Cesar.

"Yes." He says still looking directly at the camera. Looking at me.

"Well that was a shock! Am I right?" He asks the audience. They yell and scream. Cesar smiles.

"There's only one victor, so you lose either way. It's either you die or Katn-"

"SHE will not die! It'll be me that's dead not her." Cato says turning to Cesar.

"Cato, anything can happen, you can't contr-" Cato slams his fist down on the table. Cesar flinches.

"Next tribute! Can we have the next tribute please?" Cesar says frantically pulling his shirt collar away from his shirt. The audience laughs at this and Cato walks back over to the holding room. Everyone staring or gaping at him, but all he is doing is looking for me. He spots me and starts walking over.

"Now do you believe me? I'm falling in love with you Katniss. I almost ripped that guy's head off when he kept

saying that. You make me crazy." he says laughing. I don't know what came over me but I hugged him. He stood still for a moment, shocked before he wrapped him arms around me.

"Thank you." I say into his chest. He shivers.

"Anytime. Like I said before and I'll say it again. I'm going to make sure that you make it out alive. I will protect you. Even though you may not need protecting after your score. An eleven. Wow. "

I laugh "you're probably right." I pulled out of the hug.

"Katniss Everdeen on deck." I orange haired women says to me. I guess I had a nervous look on my face because Cato grabbed my shoulders.

"You'll do fine. They are going to love you. Just like- good luck. Oh and but the way you look so... beautiful "he says. I blush but couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say before that? I guess I'll never know because the women pulled my arm and gave me a little push towards the stage.

"You're up!" She says. I take deep breathes. I walk out on stage. The audience goes nuts. I hear whistling from someone in the crowd.

"Looks like you got some admires from the crowd." Cesar says. They start whistling, and yelling again.

"And from another District!" he says. The audience goes quite, waiting for my response.

"Y-yes." I stuttered.

"Do you have feelings for him as well?" he nods me on, trying to give me some encouragement. My throat feels like it is tightening up.

"I-I...don't know...it's... erm... "I mumble shifting my gaze to the floor.

"She's a heart breaker folks!" he says, trying to lighten the mood. I thought I was going to throw up.

"N... no. I just don't know. But I do feel something for him." I say looking into the camera just like he did. I smile knowing he was smiling to.

"Oh, and how do feel about Cato giving his life to protect you. So you can be Victor."

"I don't want him to give his life for me. I don't want him to die because... I would feel guilty." I knew that what I said wasn't the full truth. I didn't want him to die period. I didn't want him to die because I care about him. Then I figured it out. Why he was the only one who could make me blush or smile. Why it was so easy to be around him. Why I didn't want him throwing away his life for me. I loved him. I never wanted to admit it to myself but it was just too obvious now. I loved how much he wanted to protect me from the start. How he has put up with me when I was being a jerk. I loved how his eyes are only warm when he is talking to me or about me. The way out hug had felt. I realized I was grinning like an idiot and quickly compose my face.

"I... lied." I mumble over to Cesar.

"About what Katniss?"

"About... about how I... feel about Cato." I admit. Cesar raises an eyebrow. The crowd dead silent. I could feel Cato watching me from the screen in the holding room.

"I... l...love... him." I say blushing. The crowd cheers. They obviously wanted me to love him back.

"Well I'd love to ask more questions and I bet they would love to hear your answers." he waved towards the audience. "but unfortunately time is up." the crowd groaned but gave me an enthusiastic cheer as I was leaving. I had barely made it to the bottom of the stares when Cato pulls me into his arms.

"I love you, more than you will ever know." He whispers in my ear and we stay like that for a while. His arms around me, his cheek resting on the top of my head. I wanted this to last forever but it would never happen, one of us, or both will die in the games only two days away. I squeezed him tighter. I didn't want to lose him. No matter what it takes.


	15. Chapter 15 cato pov!

We get the day off today from training or crazy interviews. I wanted to find Katniss and spend this day with her. We weren't allowed to go visit other tributes on their floors so I hung out in the Commons area hoping that she would come up. I must've dosed off because I feel someone shake me a little. I opened my eyes to Katniss smiling. A beautiful thing to wake up and see.

"I thought you were dead." she says laughing.

"I was and you brought me back to life." I say. I knew that this would make her blush and that what I was craving to see and she blushed a deep red and looked down at her hands. I slip my hand into hers, and pull us both up.

"Do you mind spending the day with a heartless career?" I say mockingly.

"No I don't just let me go find marble. He looked really good last night if you know what I mean." I knew she was joking but I still felt jealous like when lover boy got to spend all his time with Katniss. I grimaced and she laughed.

"Sure what are we doing?" she asks me. She hasn't taken her hand back which is surprising because she did seem like the type of person to show any emotion to someone she just met.

"Well I was thinking about raiding the kitchen, grabbing a bunch of snacks and go up to the roof and just...talk." I wanted to know more about this girl who changed me before I die later, sometime in the upcoming two weeks.

"Fine with me." she says. We grab anything eatable and lead her to the roof top. I opened the door and I heard he gasp.

"It's amazing up here!" she says looking over the ledge. It's only amazing because you're up here with me I think.

We had spent hours up on the roof. I learned that her father died in a mining accident and how her mother went into a phase that was making her daughters starve. Katniss says the only reason she was alive was because of Peeta. She had been so hungry that see collapsed right in front of his bakery. And he threw her bread. I owed him a thanks because he saved her. She also had a cat named buttercup which she hated but Prim begged her to keep the cat. Which Katniss allowed. They also had a goat named lady. Another one of prim's animals. Katniss had her head rested in my lap and I stroked her hair which felt like silk.

"I think we better get back to everyone. "She says, lifting her head up. I didn't want this day to end especially since tomorrow was the hunger games.

"Yeah, Katniss?" I was waiting for her to turn towards me. She did.

"Yes?" she asks. I take my opportunity and crush me lips against hers.

**Katniss pov**

I stood there shocked as Cato kissed me. I didn't what to do, I've never been kissed. Cato pulls back his expression was hurt but he quickly fixed his face so I didn't see that I hurt him. But I had.

"You don't want to kiss me do you?" He asks, scanning my face.

"That's no it... that was my first kiss."

I admit blushing. He stares at me shocked. I look down at my hands, nervously intertwining my fingers. Cato puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head up. He stares into my eyes, and he slowly moved his head inward and pressed his lips to mine. My lips started moving in sync with his. He puts his arm on my back and pulls me closer to him, not wanting this kiss to end. I put my arms around his shoulders. When end the kiss when we both came up for air.

"We really need to get back down there. We are probably an hour late to dinner now." I say looking up at the sky. He quickly kisses me again and then pulls us both up. We walk off hand in hand. I wasn't ready for tomorrow. I don't think Cato was either. I press Cato's button for his floor. He pecks my lips and gets off the elevator.

"Where have you been?" Effie yells to me. "You missed dinner!"

"I was enjoying the last night I have before I'm thrown into the games where I could die, Effie, that's where I was." I tell her. She didn't have anything to comeback with so she purses her lips and walks to the couch and sits down, arms folded. Peeta was already in his room and Haymitch was passed out on the table, probably from drinking. So I head to my room. I curl up on my bed and start to cry. I couldn't help it. The hunger games were tomorrow and I have a good chance of never seeing Prim again. Or Gale. I really need my hunting partner right now.

"Katniss?" someone says through the door.

"Go away!" I mumbled. But instead they opened the door. It was Peeta. He saw what a wreck I looked like. I looked weak. His face falls when he sees that I was crying. He walks over to me, sits down on my bed and wraps me up in his arms. We didn't say anything, but I had cried for a good portion of the time and then I drifted to sleep in a restless sleep, in Peeta's arms. He had made me feel safe in one of my most hopeless moods. I owed him so much.

* * *

I woke up screaming. I felt someone tighten their arms around me.

"Katniss? Are you okay? "Peeta asks. He stayed with me? I feel tears pouring down my face. I tried to answer him but it sounded like I was being strangled, so I just nodded my head. He was playing with my hair.

"You don't...have to stay... with...me"

I struggle to say.

"I know, but I want to Katniss."

I look over at the alarm clock it was two am.

"Peeta you should get some rest...the games are tomorrow."

"Katniss, I want to be here. If I didn't I wouldn't stay."

"Why?" I ask him.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to be here? After I ditched you."

"Katniss, first of all, you were doing what you had to. I was holding you back- "I cut him off.

"It's not like that you weren't holding me back. I just...I don't know...but you weren't holding me back."

"Second of all "Peeta ignoring what I said. "Cato isn't the only one who cares about you, who is willing to die for you. He beat me to the punch line- "I knew were this was going.

"Peeta, please don't say what I think you're going say."

"But Katniss I need to let you know how I feel."

"Peeta please stop. You are too late to tell me anything. You had more time then Cato did and he "told me how he feels" I say putting quotation marks with my fingers.

"And I love him Peeta." Peeta looked defeated.

"You may not feel the same way as me but that doesn't change anything. I'll give you my life and heart but that's all I can give. It's all I have." He unwraps his arms and gets up, heading to the door.

"Peeta, you will always be one of my best friends. I'm sorry I can't return the same feelings to you, but I do love you just not the way you want. I love you as if you were my older brother. Always there to protect me but I do not love you in any other way."

"I know Katniss. Just friends and I love you too and not the way you want It." he says with a laugh. I feel the corner of my lip pull up. Peeta opens the door.

"See you in the arena, Katniss." and he closed the door behind him. I tried to fall back asleep for the remaining hours I have left.

"Katniss! Get up!" Effie shakes me.

"Who? What?" I say shooting up in my bed.

"You need to come down to breakfast and then go see Cinna. So up!"

"Okay, okay." I grab a t-shirt and sweat pants and slip them on walking down to the table. A huge breakfast was on the table. Eggs, Bacon, cinnamon buns, round things you put sticky brown stuff called syrup on and other pastries. I fill up my plate and dig in. Haymitch and Peeta walk down, and served themselves.

"Okay guys, the big day. Remember everything I told you two. Don't get sucked into the bloodbath and don't try to get a weapon when other tributes are around. Find water as fast as you can. Good luck you two. That is all I got to say. "Haymitch tells us as we get up from the table. Haymitch grabs my shoulders and squeezes before he pulls me into an awkward hug.

"Thank you, Haymitch. For everything." I saw. He nods and goes over to Peeta to give him a pat on the back. I follow Peeta out the door and we exchange a quick good luck to each other and I head to Cinna's room and knock on his door.

"Coming." He calls at the door. The knob jiggles and he opens the door. I walk up into his waiting arms.

"I don't want to die." I say to him.

"You won't die Katniss. You have the careers that are protecting you and Cato and Peeta ready to die for you. You won't die." he reassures me, pulling me to where a T-shirt with a 12 on the sleeve, and black pants and jacket. I quickly get changed. I had less than half an hour now before the games began. We walked to a room that had a glass tube in it.

"TEN MINUTES. "Time was going by way to fast.

"I'm scared Cinna." I admit "I'm not ready for this"

"You're not the only one Katniss. No matter how good they are at hiding it. They are all just as scared as you."

I take a deep breath.

"I know something that will help." Cinna walks over to me and lifts the corner of my jacket. The mocking jay pin that prim gave me was clipped there. Tears came to my eyes. It was the greatest gift he could've given me.

"THREE MINUTES" The woman on the intercom says. I rush to Cinna.

"Thank you Cinna. For everything." I say hugging him.

"You're welcome Katniss. But I'm afraid that it is time for you to enter the glass tube. "I look over my shoulder, to the tube and I turn walking over to it. I entered it slowly.

"Good luck Katniss. Show them what the girl on fire can do." he says as the glass closes. I put my hand on the glass watching him disappear as I was lifted up. I'm blinded by sunlight for a quick second before I regain sight. We were to stay on the platform for sixty seconds. If you left to early you were blown to bits. I look over the tributes I see Peeta on the other side of me. He gave me a quick nod. I scan the rest for Cato. He was the farthest one away from me of course. He winks at me but then puts on an icy glare as the time ticks down. 25...24...23...22...21...20... I look over the arena. It was a forest. Perfect. It was almost as if I was home. The cornucopia was fifty feet away from us. 15... 14... 13... I see something silver. A bow. I look over at Peeta and he shakes his head as if telling me not to grab it. But I need it to win. I'm a fast runner. I'll grab it and go.

"10" a males voice says. I feel myself leaning forward.

"9" I look over at Cato and back at the bow, letting him know what I needed. He nodded at me and pointed to himself. Telling me that he would get it. I nod.

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3" I take a deep breathe.

"2"

"1"

Run!

**Authors note: How'd did you guys like this chapter? Let me know! :)))**


End file.
